Series of Unanswered Questions
by MKBianca
Summary: Series of one-shots of the 'Unanswered Questions' in P&F. Sixth Question:  EXTRA  Are We A Little Too Young...?
1. What Does Phineas Really Feel About Me?

_**WHAT DOES PHINEAS REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME?**_

* * *

><p>ISABELLA happily skips all the way to the kitchen one early morning as she caught sight of her mom making breakfast. She surprises her mom by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and eagerly helped her prepare the table, humming sweetly. Her mom's smile suddenly turns into a frown when she noticed her daughter feeling so very happy today... Thinking how she will break the news to her.<p>

Just after a silent moment of eating, Isabella quickly washed the dishes and headed out to the door.

"Isabella?" Her mom called out, seemingly unaware of where her daughter may be going.

"I'm going to Phineas's house, mom," Isabella reminded her. "I always go there almost everyday, right?"

Her mom smiled a bit, sweating heavily. "Oh, oh yes... You're right, I forgot..." She then grabbed a tissue and hurriedly wiped that sweat away, trying hard not to how her anxiety.

"Mom?" Isabella finally noticed despite her mom's attempts of not to. "Is something wrong?"

Her mom sighed of nervousness, thinking of all possible ways to spill the beans to her daughter and prepares of how Isabella would react with it.

"Isabella," her mom begun. "There's something I should tell you. I've been keeping this for a while now..."

Isabella gulped, developing a tensed feeling about this. She thought that whatever this news is, she probably won't like it.

_"We're moving out."_

Isabella's eyes widened, face blank.

"W-What?"

"We're moving out, Isa. And by _move out_, I mean we're going overseas. You see, your aunt's husband - um, your uncle - provides me a good job in Philippines, and I can't find any reason to refuse it... So we're going to move there. We're going to leave tomorrow, Isa... I'm sorry I kept it to you."

Isabella silenced, gathering herself up into absorbing her mom's words. _Tomorrow_? Already? She caught grip of her chest, and several things suddenly came to her mind.

"W-When will we come back?"

Vivian sadly shook her head. "We will never go back. We'll stay there... Forever."

Isabella gave a faint sound of gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. They can't stay there forever... What about Danville? What about her school? What about her friends? What about _Phineas_?

Oh, Phineas... How is she going to tell him this? They're moving away, but her relationship with Phineas still hadn't evolved since the time she moved here. Isn't there any way to at least let Phineas finally know what she feels? And _especially _vice versa?

Isabella sadly made her way across the street, heading to her favorite hang out: the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Even though she's still halfway crossing the street she can already hear hammer and blowtorch sounds from the backyard; probably the two were doing something 'incredible' again.

She finally took her step inside and opened the backyard door. She then muttered sadly, "Hey, Phineas."

Phineas popped his head out from inside their weird contraption and waved his hand with a wrench. "Oh, hello Isabella!"

Isabella just continued to walk inside, which confuses Phineas a bit... It's a little strange for not hearing her catch phrase, and it only means one thing: Isabella's not in mood.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked as Isabella approached her. "Is everything all right? You look so sad."

Isabella played with her fingers in anxiety, thinking on how to give out the proper statement to tell him about it.

"Phineas," Isabella muttered, giving Phineas a slight shiver. "We're moving out."

"Moving out?" Phineas repeated, eyes widened. "By moving out... Do you mean you're leaving? Or something like that?"

Isabella nodded slightly. "We're going to the Philippines. My mom's found a job there and she can't refuse it, and we're leaving tomorrow. She just told me this a while ago too, so I'm sorry."

Phineas gave out an expression of slight distress of some sort, and suddenly became unable to speak. Isabella's hoping that he'll panic or something like that, ranting and begging for her not to go... But no. Nothing happened. He just stood there like a dead twig.

"So..." Phineas emitted, "When will you be coming back?"

Isabella shook her head. "We will never come back, Phineas. We'll be staying there... Forever."

Phineas then dropped his wrench in surprise, but his face remained expressionless. No gasp, no 'What? Really?' kind of face, he just stared at her with eyes wide open.

Trying to ignore his obliviousness, Isabella continued. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, so I'm going to help my mother pack today. I just passed here to say this to you, _only _you, and I want to say good bye. Please say good bye to Candace and the others for me, too."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Phineas asked. "Isn't that too sudden?"

"Yeah, I know..." Isabella sadly said, and slowly walks away from the backyard. She's waiting for Phineas to come hug her and cry begging her not to go, or at least ask her out for the last time, but _no_... This boy's not moving from his position.

Isabella can't help not to see Phineas's face anymore, and at least for the last time, she wanted to hold his hand and hug him. So non-hesitantly, she suddenly jumped over Phineas and hugged him tightly, shedding a tear.

"Oh, Phineas..." Isabella sobbed, "I'll miss you _so _much... I'm so glad I've met you."

She then felt Phineas's hands on her shoulders. Wait, was that even a hug? Isabella just sighed and ignored it, starting to became hopeless that Phineas will never understand the _true _meaning of love. She slowly walked outside the backyard, and glanced one last time on Phineas's blank expression, and left.

. . .

Three days has passed and she was now trying to adapt herself in this foreign country. They're currently living in the 17th floor of an apartment building since they still hadn't found a permanent house to reside in. She realized it really is very different from her hometown and from Danville... It'll be very hard to adjust to this new life.

Since school in Philippines starts at June (which is summer time in Danville), she advances on studying the Filipino language and becoming a foreign transfer student. Because of this, she hasn't the time to at least call her friends from Danville.

But even she hasn't the time to call her friends... Why are her friends not even bothering to call her? Especially Phineas? He has a lot of time (except building things) to at least say hi to her and ask how she's going with her new life, but no... No single ring from her telephone. No single letter. No single friend.

She misses asking 'Watcha doin'?', she misses stepping inside Phineas and Ferb's backyard, she misses hanging out with them, she misses their inventions, she misses her beloved Fireside Girls troop, whose leader is now Adyson... She couldn't help but sigh everyday. She's having difficulties with adjusting to her new life even she has new friends... She enjoys her always-fun time in Danville.

Everyday she looks at her phone and their mailbox in hopes of someone to call, but if someone does, it's about the business her mother's working right now. Maybe they have forgotten all about her... Maybe Phineas really have no feelings with her... Maybe she shoud just give up and finally forget about him.

Finally one day, a ring came from the telephone and Isabella answered it, hoping that call came from her beloved.

"Phineas!"

She exclaimed hopingly, but no one responded. A few moments of silence made her realize this isn't Phineas, but actually...

"Oh, it's you, Ferb." Isabella sighed. "I'm glad you called me anyway. How about Phineas? Is he there?"

She suddenly heard hammer and electric screwdriver noises from the other line, and realized that Phineas is probably the one doing that.

"Oh. He's building something again." Isabella muttered sadly. "Maybe he really did forget about me, didn't he? Thank you Ferb, at least you care about me. Just send Phineas my regards... Don't worry, I'm having a lot of fun in here. I'll call you guys if I have time."

She then hung up and buried herself in her arms. Yeah... Phineas really never cared about her. At least Ferb bothered to do so even if he didn't at least utter a single word. Maybe it's time to move on...?

. . .

That night, as she was just done with her homework and prepares herself to bed, a blinding light came from outside her window. Despite being scared of what it may be, she curiously checked it out. She saw an Unindentified Flying Object across her window, with blinding lights on the rim. She almost screamed when she realized the pilot of that ship.

_"Phineas?"_

The cockpit glass opened and there stood Phineas in the pilot seat with Ferb beside him, trying to balance himself from falling. She also caught sight of Baljeet, Buford, Adyson and Ginger in the backseat.

"I-Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed as he stretches his arms on his side to maintain his balance as he walks slowly towards Isabella's window.

As soon as he finally reached the windowsill, Isabella helped him get inside her room. Phineas signalled Ferb to hide the ship for a moment to avoid attention, and wait for him to come back.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked when they're finally alone.

Phineas panted for a while, and suddenly holds on to Isabella's shoulder. When he's finally had the strength to talk, he began to hug her tightly.

"Isabella..." That word almost become a faint whisper in Isabella's ears. "I-I realized that I'm not used with you not being with us everyday. Everyone in Danville misses you, and _I_ miss you. I always feel a part of me is missing when you left, and I realized that summer's boring without you."

Isabella began to shed a tear when she realized that she was wrong with all of her hunches. Phineas _does _care for her. But... Is that really just _care_?

"Phineas," Isabella remarked, "What do you feel about me?"

Phineas's eyes widened with this sudden question, seeing that he seemed to be very nervous with it.

"Isabella," Phineas stated. "I-I'm sorry if I became too oblivious with your feelings for me. I didn't know about it all along until Ferb told me... And I realized that I..." Phineas rests his hands over Isabella's cheeks. "I feel the same way too."

Isabella cried in tears of joy, finally receiving the answer of her very anticipated question. Phineas pulled Isabella close to him, and the two share a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"I really hoped and hoped even until the verge of giving up, but because of my optimism and belief that love will soon come back to you, I succeeded."<em>

**_-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Well, here's the first one-shot of my 'Unanswered Questions' saga. Even this one's unanswered throughout the series, we'll be sure about its outcome so it's kinda obvious, but oh well. xD

I included the country Philippines here because I would want to put a reference in my country, even if it's not really _that _necessary. Please don't further complicate things... Thank you.

What about Isabella coming back to Danville, you say? Well, I left that a mystery if she did stay there or go back since the only subject of this chapter is What Phineas Feels About Her.

Flames are welcome, but please be reminded that I won't comment anything about it. Just a beginner here, so sorry if I did anything wrong or unpleasant.

**UpNext: What Do I Really Feel About Isabella? (REDUX; Another story)**_  
><em>


	2. What Do I Really Feel About Isabella?

_**WHAT DO I REALLY FEEL ABOUT ISABELLA? (Chapter 1 REDUX)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>PHINEAS, along with his step-brother, proceeded to build their hundredth invention today to celebrate their near-end of summertime. Thinking it should be the biggest invention that they've made in their life of building, they prepared to do it very early in the morning (with their mom in a 'trip' with Lawrence).<p>

It's 8 AM when they were finished with the contraption's base and when Candace interrupted again.

"You're taking advantage of mom not being here, huh? Well I WON'T definitely let that happen. I will do everything I can to _bust _you... And this time, I will definitely succeed!"

Phineas agreed, actually ignoring Candace and focused himself in making this invention. He decided that citizens of Danville should be able to take part of the _fun _he planned this invention to be so he would share this celebration of near-end summer.

But he had _definitely _no idea that this fun he's hoping will just fade like dust the moment Isabella entered his backyard.

While inside the contraption, he heard Isabella's voice, which made him to stop working for a while and talk with her for a moment.

"Oh, hey Isabella!"

He exclaimed as he waved his hand with the wrench, but this sight of Isabella is indeed strange... He felt it odd not to hear Isabella's catch phrase, so he sensed there might be something wrong.

"Isabella?" Phineas approached her. "Is everything all right? You look so sad."

Isabella continued to frown, unusually playing with her fingers and she seems to avoid Phineas's sight.

"Phineas," He finally heard her talk, but never expected the _very _unexpected news she brought to him. _"We're moving out."_

Phineas's jaws dropped, at the same time letting go of the wrench in shock. _WHAT? ISABELLA'S MOVING OUT? What's that supposed to mean?_

"W-Wait," Phineas rubbed his head... He's hoping to hear wrong. "Did you just say 'move out'? By moving out... Do you mean leaving? Something like that?"

He saw Isabella nod, which turned his jolly expression into disappointment. No, that's not true, is it? There's no way Isabella would move out... She mustn't... She CAN'T.

His thoughts were in total diffusion right now. Isabella continued to talk, but he doesn't seem to listen anymore. This news just shocked him a lot that it made him so silent. He heard her say the words Philippines, mom's business, etc... But his mind's so confused that he wasn't able to understand what she's saying anymore. He couldn't take it!

_Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel so HURT of some sort?_

"I-Isabella..." He tried to gasp for words, but he remained breathless. "When will you be coming back...?"

Hoping for some answer that will make him relieved, it turned out the opposite. This answer just made him MORE shocked than ever in his life.

"We will never be coming back, Phineas... Ever."

Phineas's eyes almost drop in ultimate surprise. He couldn't help but hide this feeling of disappointment and upset. He would make himself weird if he tried to react against this... Since he thinks Isabella would like to actually move out than stay here.

He's almost about to ask when they will leave, but Isabella advanced him by answering his supposed question.

"Y-You're leaving _tomorrow_?" Phineas twitched his eyebrows. "Isn't that... A bit sudden?"

"I know." Isabella just muttered silently. Phineas is hoping for more coming out from Isabella, but she began to walk away from him.

_No, don't... You can't... _This is what Phineas kept uttering in his mind. He lifted his hand in attempt to stop her, but no... He _cannot _stop her anymore. They're leaving tomorrow. What could he do to stop that? It's her mother's idea, and Isabella 'looks like' she also desires this opportunity. No, he can't do anything anymore. All he could do is to stare at her leaving, even if he somewhat wanted to hug her, he doesn't seem capable of being able to. He's just surprised when he saw Isabella jump over him in tears.

"Oh, Phineas," He heard Isabella whisper in his ears. "I'll miss you _so _much... I'm so glad I've met you."

This very words made his eyes widen. What the... Isabella's just in tears? So she really doesn't want to go? But she seems helpless... He realized she's just forced with it and she have to obey her mom. This can't be. He can't allow this.

_I'll miss you too... _That's what he wanted to say, but those words doesn't seem to get out from his mouth. He wanted to hug her tightly, but he just can't bring himself to. Instead he just rests his hands on her shoulder, full of thoughts of that he might do anything to stop it.

He then felt her let go, in which he refuses to... But he realized there's nothing he could do anymore. He just silently watches Isabella leave, completely upset in which he, himself couldn't understand why.

. . .

Three days has passed and his supposed-to-be biggest invention still isn't finished. Baljeet and Buford were now curious since Phineas and Ferb are able to build the tallest building ever in just one day, but this one still isn't finished in the past three days. He seems to be really bothered of not seeing Isabella _this_ long.

He misses her coming in, misses hearing her 'Watcha doin'?' phrase... But his naiveté's still overcoming since he has no idea why he feels so hurt about Isabella leaving. He then suddenly thought:

_What do I really feel about Isabella?_

He scratches his head with this sudden 'unanswerable' question, and now it's bugging his mind throughout the day which causes him to stop working a lot often. He now keeps imagining Isabella even beside her... He's probably out of his mind now.

Suddenly, one day, he heard someone step inside in their backyard and said, "Watcha doin?' "

Phineas eagerly bloomed as he excitedly turned to see it. "Isabella!"

This smile turned into deep frown when he saw it's just Baljeet mimicking her. "Ohh, do I sound like Isabella now?"

Phineas rolled his eyes and sat down in frustration.

"Why do I kept thinking about her? What on earth is with me? Will someone tell me why I can't remove Isabella out of my mind?"

Ferb silently approached her and patted his shoulder.

"Think of your feelings." Ferb uttered. "And Isabella's."

Phineas's eyes widened blankly. _My feelings? _This is the first time he actually thought of combing the words 'my' and 'feelings' together. And if he added Isabella's name, it would mean...

"My feelings... FOR Isabella?"

Phineas stared blankly over nowhere, and took him one... Two... Three...

"I-I like her," It took him FOUR hours to finally realize it. He then reminisces the times when Isabella's giving _obvious _clues concerning _her _feelings.

"W-Wait!" Phineas exclaimed. "So... This whole time... Starting when she won't leave me alone when I'm building the rollercoaster, oh, and that time when she kept singing that song when we're in Paris, _I thought it's just some random song regarding Paris: the city of love. _Oh, and also when she lets me say her catchphrases even if she doesn't want others to! And that's why she always bother me during the search for Meap! And that's why she kept inviting me to watch that Stumbleberry Finkbat movie... _Only _me! All because she also...!"

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb interrupted, and patted his shoulder again. He gave an encouraging smile to Phineas, in which the latter gets motivated again.

"I can't believe it. I'm so stupid... I never thought of that. OKAY, then. Ferb, I changed my mind about the biggest invention. We should modify it to make it a ship so we could follow Isabella and I could finally tell her what I feel!"

Ferb agreed and their friends decided to help. But seeing their contraption so far is in shape of a disc, they decided to make it in close resemblance to a UFO. They then headed to work.

Candace appeared once again and saw the boys doing a ship, despite their plans to make it some kind of fun ride.

"What're you doing?" Candace asked. "What's with the ship?"

Phineas popped out from inside and introduced the ship to her. "I finally knew what I _really _feel, Candace! I'm going to follow Isabella to Philippines and tell her about it! I revived the Amazing Sun-Beater 3000 to the Amazing Flying-Abroad 4000!"

Candace raised her eyebrow. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Phineas climbed down from the ship and headed towards the house. "I can't wait to call Isabella and tell her about this..."

Candace suddenly caught grip of him. "Wait... Let me get this straight. By _feelings_, is that about the you-know-what? And you intend to _follow _your feelings so you changed your mind and built that UFO thing. Is that what you're saying?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeeeaah... So what about it?"

Candace thought that this idea of Phineas isn't bad at all, since she can now see that her brother's slowly turning into an adult. She decided to help Phineas about his plan and gives him _love _advice.

"I'll tell you, Phineas." Candace leaned closer to his ear and whispers. "Girls wanted surprises, especially coming from the boys they like. I believe you shouldn't call her right now but instead surprise her when you get there. I'm telling you, bro, it's gonna work."

Phineas widened his eyes. "R-Really? It's like that?"

"I assure you. Now go ahead and finish that ship so you could go and follow her already."

Phineas agreed and proceeded to finish the ship, but Ferb, on the other hand, doesn't seem to agree with what Candace adviced.

He kept thinking that Isabella's probably waiting for him to call, so he decided to _indeed _call her secretly.

. . .

_"Phineas?"_

Ferb heard Isabella say on the other line, but he cleared his throat to reveal his presence.

_"Oh, it's you, Ferb. I'm glad you called me anyway. How about Phineas? Is he there?"_

Ferb brought the receiver high enough to let Isabella hear the noise going on outside, and as expected, she realized it _was_ Phineas. Ferb thought that Isabella knew about what Phineas's trying to do, but it turned out the opposite. Isabella looks like she's gotten a bit furious, thinking that Phineas doesn't care about her anymore.

When he's about to say something, he realized that Isabella hung up. He dropped the phone anyway, and knew if Phineas appeared before her, she'll understand that he's trying to do this for her.

. . .

Finally, one day, Phineas and Ferb managed to finish the ship. Phineas estimated the time that if they go now, it'll be nighttime in Philippines. He decided it'll be better since he might gather attention with his UFO-like ship.

He figured out where Isabella lives and headed there as quickly as the ship could go, and they successfully made it there. He finally saw Isabella and he can't believe how happy he is to see her face again.

The two had their talk and finally knew their feelings for each other... And for the first time, they shared the most wonderful kiss one would ever have.

* * *

><p><em>"I was always bothered by questions such as: What is she for me? What am I for her? Now that I finally overcame my obliviousness, I realized that all this time, I actually knew the answer." <em>

**_- Phineas Flynn_**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

(TUNE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER TO WITNESS THEIR CONVERSATION DURING THE PHINABELLA SCENE)

I realized that this chapter is a little longer than anticipated, so I cut several scenes including their last conversation (which I abandoned so I just gave reference with the first chapter), and some scenes with Phineas building the ship.

I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter, so if you still have more, feel free to ask and I'll answer those next.

Also, Israel is considered as Isabella's hometown so I decided to bring them somewhere else more 'unique' and I thought of _my _hometown. Haha. Hope it's all right. :)

I'll still be thinking if I accept question requests, but I'll accept that "Why doesn't Ferb talk much?" question and will be published sometime in the future. Thank you. :)

**UpNext: Where IS Perry?**


	3. Where IS Perry?

_**WHERE **_**IS**_** PERRY?**_

* * *

><p>PERRY is suddenly contacted by his boss, Major Monogram, while watching TV with his owners one morning. He covered his beeping watch and avoided it from being heard, and glanced up at the couch where Phineas and Ferb rests. He sighed in relief when he saw that they're ultimately focused on the TV show, so he sneakily crawled out from the house - just what he always does.<p>

Once he finds that no one's around anymore, he quickly got up his webby feet and puts on his fedora, and looks over his beeping watch just to find _Carl_ in the screen.

"Uhm, good morning Agent P," Carl nervously reported. Perry raised an eyebrow, of course wondering why it is Carl on the screen. "The treehouse passage to the hideout is under-construction, so please use the couch passage for the meantime inside your house."

Perry's eyes widened, since that's the place where he is earlier... And the place where his owners are residing on. The screen then turns black, so it's up to Perry how he could convince Phineas and Ferb to leave that couch.

He returned to the living room in his mindless-pet cover up, and he sees the two really focused over the show. Perry glanced at what that show is and realized it's sci-fi related. When the show _finally _reached commercial, he heard Phineas and Ferb sigh deeply.

"Woah, I actually didn't breathe for ten minutes," Phineas laughed, "That show's one of a kind... It's a good thing we learned it'll air today."

After a moment of faint silence, Perry heard Phineas landed on the floor from the couch. "Oh hey, where's Perry?"

Perry saw Ferb peeked from above the couch and the latter picked him up.

"Oh, there you are," Phineas chuckled as he went back to his seat. "I really should get used with our platypus who doesn't do much."

Perry started to sweat - he's _gotta _find a way to get these kids out. He's gotten free of Ferb's grip of him, and landed on one portion of the couch... WHICH the seats accidentally spun number of times, until those sitting on it - Phineas, Ferb and Perry himself - disappears.

. . .

Before they knew it, the three of them landed on Perry's hideout, and consecutively landed on the platypus-sized chair landing over each other.

_Oh. My. Krrrr. _Perry's face was ultimately blank and he just sweated more. His owners just discovered his ultimately kept secret... And _worse_, they're just in that place.

"Ohohohoh, WOW!" Phineas exclaimed as he circles his head in all directions. "I don't know there's some kind of place under the couch!"

Ferb shrugs. He quietly glanced at Perry, in which the latter just chattered and remained in his mindless state. Perry tried to chatter in the most loudest sound he can make to warn his boss about what happened, but it turned out to be the opposite of what he hoped.

"Oh, Agent P." The screen turned on but no one's on it, even though Major Monogram's voice is heard. "S-Sorry, I'm working on something here... Carl and I decided to switch places for the meantime... You know, I will be the cameraman and the engineer and he's the boss. I don't know why's this, though. But Carl is now in the kitchen grabbing snacks since it took you so long to arrive."

Phineas just stared at the screen with a very sweaty Perry in his hands.

"Anyway," Major Monogram continued, refusing to appear. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made his second version of Mind-Erasing helmet. I don't know why, just put a stop to it! Mono - I mean - Carl... Out?"

And the screen turned blank.

"Hmm." Phineas stated after a moment of unsure silence. "That was... Weird."

While both Phineas and Ferb were staring at each other in confusion and wonder, Perry decides to use the opportunity to sneak out. He slipped himself from Phineas's hands and slowly crawled all the way out. When thinking he's out of sight, he got up with his feet and puts on his fedora again, and plans to leave his owners in Major Monogram's hands.

At the same time Phineas realized Perry's gone again. "Okaay... Where's Perry?"

Ferb caught sight of the tip-toeing platypus and pointed at him.

"Isn't that _him_?"

Hearing those words, Perry stopped, now in incredible shock. He glanced slowly at the two boys who, in turn, are staring deeply at him. They. Just. Discovered. His. IDENTITY. For heaven's sake.

Perry's now caught red-handed; he realized he has nothing to do with this anymore. He cannot change the fact that Phineas and Ferb had just known his identity just like that. He knows what's gonna happen next: if Major Monogram discovers this, he'll either send him to another family or interrogate and do something harsh with the Flynn-Fletchers. He _absolutely _cannot allow that... He should prevent those from happening.

"P-Perry!" Phineas slowly approached the helpless platypus, in which the animal just stared at him blankly, still on his agent form. "I don't know you have a hat!"

Perry gave a sarcastic look, but proceeds to think of a plan to get these two out of here.

A minute later the computer screen's slowly activating again. To avoid Phineas and Ferb to be seen, Perry quickly drags the two out of the computer's sight and gave them a swift signal to keep quiet. The two were very confused of course, but decides to obey him anyway.

"Oh yes, Agent P, are you still there?" Major Monogram finally appeared on the screen. He saw Perry quickly jumped over the chair, panting. "Ooh, I'm sorry for calling you back... B-But I don't think I remember calling you back, though... Oh well. I finally knew what that Mind-Erasing helmet is for. It's..."

"Sir!" Carl was then heard from off screen. "Aren't _I _supposed to be _you_ today?"

"O-Oh, yes." Major Monogram replied in a confusing manner, but allowed Carl to conquer the screen for just today.

Carl cleared his throat and tries to mimick Major. "The Mind-Erasing helmet is for the new video footage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz taken in high school... Again. Only this time he slipped on a mud and had his pants ripped off. AW, MAN! That's one heck of a laugh! Just as better as the previous one!"

"Carl, stop that and continue with the report! I'm not like _that_, you know."

"Ooh, sorry sir. I just can't help it." Carl wiped off his tears of joy away. "Anyways, go ahead and put a stop to it, Agent P!"

And the screen turned blank again.

Perry wiped the sweat off his and sighed in relief afterwards, in which Phineas and Ferb finally appeared from hiding.

"Agent P?" Phineas stared wide-eyed over Perry, covering his mouth in shock. "_You're _a secret agent?"

Perry closed his eyes in deep apprehension, disappointed of himself not being to be too careful with his actions. He has now put his beloved owners into possible danger... The very thing he fears of.

"B-But Perry," Phineas rubbed his head, who still can't absorb the fact. Platypuses _aren't _supposed to do anything! That's his lifetime belief! But what's this? His platypus isn't just doing anything... It's actually a secret agent working for a secret organization!

"I-I can't believe that you didn't even bother to tell us. I know you're not talking but... At least you should give us the idea! S-So that's why you're always disappearing everyday. I-I don't... I _can't_ believe this."

Perry can see Phineas really upset about the situation. He then felt the same way too... He regretted this very moment. He just wished this hadn't happened.

Silence passed and Phineas still seemed not to get over by that fact. Perry's now a bit worried since Dr. Doofenshmirtz might be starting with his plans, and he needs to get there quick. But what's he going to do with these boys?

Ferb, unusually and surprisingly, breaks the silence. "I think it's cool."

Phineas looked at him anxiously. "Yeah, I know... I think so too, but... I still can't get over it. I mean, being a secret agent is _dangerous_, right? H-He could've died! There's that possibility, right? Like Albert Smith!"

_Albert Smith_? Ah, that must be the protagonist in the Sci-Fi TV show they're watching earlier.

"I-I... I loved the fact that our pet's a secret agent... Since I, myself, wanted to be one as well... But _still_! There's no _way_ I..."

Ferb grabbed on to Phineas shoulder and calmed him down by his deep stare. Phineas sighed, finally calming down, and thought about it for a while.

"S-Sorry, Ferb, it's just really... Shocking. But I have to admit it's _really _cool. Anyway, let's go check out that Dr. Doof-and-shitz. If it's not that dangerous, at least I could let him do this everyday."

Perry had his face wrapped with extreme apprehension. There are times his work is dangerous, there are times it's like he's just hanging out with a doofus. He wonders what it could be today...?

. . .

Perry uses his hovercraft - with Phineas and Ferb - and headed towards the Doofenshmirtz building. Phineas stared at Perry driving in great admiration, deeply impressed with his pet's skill in flying - for all of the ships - a hovercraft.

Once they arrived at the building, Perry decides to enter the main entrance than to crash at where Doofenshmirtz is. He, along with his owners, stepped inside the elevator and listens at the 'I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun' music inside... Then finally reached the floor to where the scientist resides in.

Perry knocks over the door instead of kicking it into bits, to at least show how _gentle_ he is to his owners. The scientist opened the door, and he exclaims the exact thing Perry desperately fears of hearing.

"Ah, PERRY THE PLATYPUS, you've finally arrived!" Doofenshmirtz stated, ignoring Phineas and Ferb's sight. "I've been waiting for over an hour for you to appear! I was about to start with my Mind-Erasing helmet when you knocked in!"

Perry started to wave his hand in signal to STOP rambling continuously... But Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued ranting on (still ignoring the boys).

"Why didn't you crashed over my roof this time? Are you trying to be decent? And you didn't kick my door out! That's new! Usually..." Doofenshmirtz rants as Perry tries to shut him up. "...you always kick yourself in - I don't even know how your little webby foot could do that - and you land over any object that coincidentally happens to be my trap... Then I'll tell you my plans then you get out from my trap - which I've been wondering ever since _how _on earth that happens - and we fight, then I activate my inator, then you try to stop it, then my inator likely hits something who-knows-what, and you destroy it, then you leave me and I say 'Curse you Perry the Platypus'. Hmm... Am I forgetting something?"

Phineas then snapped. "And then that must be when he appears in our house and I say, 'Oh, there you are, Perry!' "

"Hmm, you're right, that's it..." And that's when Doofenshmirtz realized that there were _actually _two boys standing on his doorway. "Wait, who are these kids? Your reinforcements? Are your boss sending you reinforcements now? Haha! He must've realized that you're already too weak, aren't you?"

Perry was now getting dizzy in shaking his head a million times now. He wished he could talk and say 'SHUT THE HECK UP DARN IT, WILL YOU?', but of course he can't. He can't even kick the scientist's face since his owners might think something negative about it.

"But hey," Doofenshmirtz continued, "Aren't your organization's agents supposed to be... You know, animals?"

Phineas's eyes widened. "There are more agents? And they're animals?"

Doofenshmirtz nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be knowledgeable about that? You're a backup, right?"

Phineas and Ferb shook their head. "No, we're Perry's owners."

Perry's eyes _ultimately _widened and turned blank in shock. His owners just revealed Perry's 'mindless-pet' identity to his nemesis.

"Ooooh..." Doofenshmirtz suddenly moaned in mischievousness, indicating that he has now acquired the victory of knowing the platypus' OWNERS. This michievous face of his seems like he has already thought of a plan about what to do with it.

"So you kids are Perry the Platypus' owners, I see? May I know your address?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Hmm..." Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth but no words came out from it... Why does he wanted to know of Perry's residence again?

Ferb suddenly gave a faint gasp, which alerted Phineas a bit.

"Uhm, Mr. Doof-and-shitz," Phineas stated as the scientist corrected his name. "Oh, sorry. Are you evil, sir?"

Doofenshmirtz gave a big roar of laugh, which made the three completely silent. "Don't I look like one? I am _absolutely _EVIL, boy!"

Ferb gave another faint gasp.

"You told us a while ago about the sequence on how your 'fight' with Perry goes." Phineas says as he placed an emphasis on _fight_. "Are those true? Does Perry really _crashes _and _kicks _himself inside?"

Perry started to sweat really heavily.

"Oh yes," Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated. "That's definitely true."

"So if all of those are true, then the part where you state your plans is also true... Right?"

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "You're one annoying kid."

"Weelll..." Phineas winked at Ferb. "Would you tell us your plans now?"

"Of course not!" Doofenshmirtz roared, in which gave the three a big wide stare at him in confusion. "He's not in my trap yet!"

Phineas gave an 'oh, sorry' look, and proceeds inside (finally). Suddenly a metal clamp captured Perry's body which puts him on hold, making Ferb give another faint gasp.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled out, and realized this is the very same thing that happened to Albert Smith in the TV show.

Perry lifted his little palm directly in front of Phineas and Ferb, signalling them to stop and not to go near him. He gave a studious smile which surprised Phineas and Ferb - this is the supposed smile of a _cool _and great person... It means that Perry has everything under control.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then proceeded to his plan. "I suppose you've heard of me, right? Yeah, yeah. I'm that weird guy on the internet who slipped over a mud and got his pants ripped off. Start laughing at me, I don't care anymore."

The two boys just gave a wide-eyed stare at him.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow. "You don't know anything about that?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well, no... I'm not using internet much. Maybe Candace knows you."

Ferb shrugged as well. "But indeed, what you just said is _awfully _humiliating."

Doofenshmirtz groaned and slapped his forehead. "You should've just said that in the first place!"

"But we - "

"Anyway!" Doofenshmirtz brought out his newly _revived _invention, the Mind-Erasing Helmet-inator, and quickly puts it over his head. "Since everyone in the world knows about that leaked video from high school _again_, I have created a Mind-Erasing helmet to erase the minds of people! OR maybe not... I-Is my sentence correct? What I mean is I'm gonna erase the video from their minds. That's it, yeah! That's my _EVIL _plan!"

Ferb gave another faint gasp.

Phineas just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Hmm, I don't know. It _seems _pretty evil, but at the same time it's not really... Since you're just gonna erase the memory of the video from their minds, right? I don't think there's harm done, really."

Doofenshmirtz smiled ear to ear, just very delighted with what this triangle-head kid said. "I-I can't believe it! You agreed with me... Unlike your _pet_! You're also evil!"

"I didn't say I'm evil - "

"You just proved that!"

Doofenshmirtz and Phineas started to - uhm - _argue_, and exchanged different words. Ferb decides to use this _opportunity _to free Perry (using his handy toolbox hidden nowhere with him) and at the moment Perry's free, he has had enough with this mad scientist and non-hesitantly kicked him on the face.

Ferb gave another faint gasp.

"P-Perry...?" Phineas watched Doofenshmirtz fall down in shock, not knowing that his mindless pet's _this _violent.

Perry avoids Phineas and Ferb's sight and tried to focus on his nemesis for a while. He had to take care of his mission first before his owners.

He took the helmet from Doofenshmirtz's head and gave him another kick, causing him to fall unconscious for some reason.

Ferb gave another faint gasp... In which Phineas commented, "That's enough, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb then approached Perry who's staring at the helmet. Phineas gave him a light rub on the back, smiling.

"I think I understand why you didn't tell us this. Maybe you're protecting us from danger? Thank you Perry... Your job's not bad at all. You could continue with your work."

Perry's eyes widened in delight... Glad that his owners understand him.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas turned to his brother. "What do you think mom and dad would react to this? Especially Candace? They will be happy knowing our pet's a secret agent!"

Perry's eyes widened... IN SHOCK.

"Oh, we could also join together and form a team! We could defeat bad guys in a mission! That would be cool!"

No... Phineas and Ferb aren't supposed to team up with him. The rest of the family shouldn't know about his identity. He's actually supposed to work _alone_; he shouldn't have any owners in the first place anyway... But since Phineas and Ferb's house was the closest passage towards his hideout, he became their mindless pet... And it should remain at that.

Perry sadly puts on the helmet which made Ferb give another faint gasp, in which Phineas rolled his eyes. "Ferb, seriously."

Phineas slowly approached Perry and wonders. "What are you gonna do, Perry?"

At the screen of the helmet, a picture of the hideout and his agent form was shown. He sadly pushed the 'Activate' button, in which strikes Phineas and Ferb directly, making them pass out for a moment.

Since he hopes to abhor further problems and not to spread more, Perry decides to ERASE Phineas and Ferb's memories for the past two hours... Starting from the spinning couch until here. He can't afford to lose his beloved owners for his missions, so even if it hurts a little (because he's intercepting their minds), he should do this for their own good. He then proceeded to destroy the helmet to prevent worse things to happen.

Phineas and Ferb, now with their past-2-hour memories erased, rubbed their heads and glanced around the building.

"Where are we?" Phineas muttered, clearly very dizzy. "I-I feel weird... I can see two Ferbs."

Ferb shrugs, faintly slapping his face to get in reality. They saw a very messy room with an unconscious old man lying in front of them (in which they seem to ignore). Phineas got up and looked around, with suddenly the first thing coming into mind is...

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?"

And then they heard the chatter sound of their pet platypus, now in his mindless-pet state again... With the wall-eyed expression.

"Oh, there you are, little fella!" Phineas smiled and picked him up. "Well Ferb, wherever we are, I have a feeling we should get out of here before that man wakes up. The sci-fi show's not yet finished."

Ferb got up and continues to stare at the snoring scientist, in which scares him away a bit. He catches up to Phineas and sighed.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>"Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."<em>

_("I don't think I made the wrong decision. If you love someone, do what it's best for them even if it costs you an entire repentance for the rest of your life.")_

**- Perry the Platypus**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

It turns out that the "Where IS Perry" question hasn't be thoroughly answered after all. :) I thought of leaving the rest in the upcoming P&F movie "Across the 2nd Dimension" since it focuses _mainly _on this kind of theme. Sorry if Perry disappointed you in this chapter.

**SyahirSQRT2 **Thank you again! I really appreciate your reviews! About the quotes I write there, I only make those. Haha. I'm just remiscing the chapter then I write a quote corresponding there. :) I do hope the one with Perry is good as well. Yep, I'll accept the question of yours.

I got a little too excited with this chapter so I updated early... Oh well. Please review everyone!

**UpNext: Is Vanessa...?**_  
><em>


	4. Is Vanessa?

_**IS VANESSA...?**_

* * *

><p>FERB gave out a faint squeal when he accidentally hits his hand with the hammer while working with another <em>invention<em> again. He dropped the hammer which alerted Phineas a bit, and he stared quietly at his injured hand.

"Ferb, something wrong?" Phineas approaches his brother and saw Ferb blowing over his little palm. Curious why, Phineas poked his head and sees a very swollen hand.

"Ferb! Your hand's all swollen and red! What happened? You hit yourself?"

Ferb nodded silently.

"Why? This is very unusual for you to happen!" Phineas exclaimed as he grabbed a plaster and dressed it over Ferb's wound. "You're usually very focused. What happened with you?"

Ferb knew this question... It was during the time Isabella had her tonsilitis removed and he and Phineas were to build a giant ice cream maker for her... And the time he first saw _Vanessa_.

"I..." Ferb uttered. "...was weak."

"Weak?" Phineas asked, thinking that he heard this before. "What on earth would make you weak?"

Suddenly, Vanessa then came flying down with a rocket on her back. Her screams echoed over the neighborhood and she seemed to be unable to control it.

Ferb has gotten to his senses - he picked up the hammer and aimed it at the rocket, causing it to break and Vanessa came falling. Ferb, in fast speed, picked up a nearby skateboard and zoomed towards the direction where Vanessa is and quickly caught her in time.

"F-Ferb?" Vanessa opened her eyes and saw Ferb winked at her.

Ferb then gently helped Vanessa on her feet until Phineas came running towards them.

"Vanessa!" Phineas yelled as he was three feet away. "What are you doing here... With the rocket and such?"

Vanessa puts her hands on her waist and groaned. "My dad is on his evil schemes again. He's making this rocket to activate the Clean-the-Mess-inator and while he and his nemesis are fighting, I was accidentally shoved on the rocket and get stuck into it... And then my genius father also _accidentally _pushes the button that'll activate it... So I came flying around here. I'm so glad Ferb's here to catch me. Thank you."

Ferb nods as Phineas stared in complete wonder.

"Uhh..." Phineas rubbed his head. "I don't quite understand what you're saying, but yeah... It's a good thing Ferb's here. That's a cool rocket, by the way."

A hovercraft suddenly came flying by _again_ and that's where Perry rides on. He sets out to find Vanessa, but then sees her with Phineas and Ferb. Thinking she'll be all right with them, he returns to his mission.

"Are you going to go back with your dad?" Phineas asked as he doesn't seem to realize the hovercraft passing by.

"No, definitely not now." Vanessa scoffed. "I'm actually glad that I finally got out of there."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm..." Vanessa glanced at Ferb, who seems to be staring deeply at her... In other words, eyeball-ing her. "What are _you_ guys doing?"

Phineas laid out his arm and introduced her the invention they're making ten feet away. "We're building a Backyard Resort. It's consists of two swimming pools: one is an adult pool, and the other one is... well... Another adult pool. It also contains a hot spring jacuzzi... And Perry's very own private pool. I wonder where he is now... But I'm sure he'll be back by then."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "You guys made _all _that?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Just how big your backyard is to contain a resort? And where on earth did you get money for that?"

Phineas glanced on Ferb. "We ask permission to our neighbors to lower their houses and rest them on the underground while we gather the space for our resort. We promised them to have access on Perry's Private Pool in exchange, though. As for the money, we - "

"Hello, Phineas!" Isabella and friends came walking towards them, already on their bathing suits. "Watcha doin'? Well, I know what you're doing, and that's the Backyard Resort. But is it finished? We're all ready."

"Yeah, it's actually done. We're currently waiting for you." Phineas then leads everyone back at their house. "So, Vanessa... Do you want to come join us?"

Vanessa gave a cute smile as she continued to glance at Ferb. "Sure."

. . .

Everything seems to work out well at the tropical resort - there are swimming competitions with the _champion _of all time: Isabella, and the trainee Buford; all of the neighbors who were asked for space are all spiced up inside Perry's Private Pool; and Ferb and Vanessa gets privacy on the hot jacuzzi while Phineas becomes the host in overall.

He then suddenly approaches the jacuzzi and hands wine glasses with grape juice to Vanessa and Ferb.

"Here you go, miss, _mister_. Enjoy." Phineas winked at Ferb. "You know, I kinda feel weird with Candace not around here... Oh well. I hope she enjoys her mommy-daughter trip."

Phineas then left the two alone, hoping the two to develop mutual understanding.

"You know, Ferb," Vanessa stated as she took a sip. "It's really very impressive for you guys to make this... This grand resort! This is the first time I've seen something very great like this just made by kids."

Ferb stared at her silently. "You think of me as a kid?"

Vanessa smiled. "Of course, silly. What do you think you are?"

Ferb suddenly gave out a small sigh. So that's what Vanessa only thinks of him... As a kid.

"You know what, Ferb?" Vanessa suddenly said, which made his surprised a bit. "I'm really glad I fell down here on your place. Thanks again for saving me." Vanessa gave a kiss on Ferb's nose in gratitude.

This made Ferb blush a little, but it didn't cheer him up. He thought Vanessa will think of him more than a friend, but it's _worse _than friend itself. She thinks of him merely as a KID.

"Oh, Ferb!" Vanessa suddenly squealed as she grabs Ferb's hand covered with plaster. "What happened there?"

Ferb just stared silently at his wounded hand. "It's an accident."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? It won't heal by just dressing it with a plaster! Stay there, I'll go get some ice."

Vanessa quickly leaves and runs to get some ice, leaving Ferb in a silent state. He then stared at Baljeet and his childhood friend Mishti having a romantic time in one side, then he saw Phineas and Isabella having a fun time on the pool, and other different couples... He then feels sudden envy.

Suddenly he saw Phineas approaching him with a worried look stuck on his face.

"Hey, bro... Is anything wrong? Where's Vanessa?"

"Getting ice." Ferb uttered.

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Ice? For what?"

Ferb lifted his wounded hand up and Phineas then nodded in understanding.

"Hmm. I knew plaster alone isn't enough. Are you feeling okay now?"

Ferb nodded, and silence passed. He kept glancing towards Phineas in anxiety, thinking if he should finally tell the _truth_.

"I..." Ferb suddenly broken the silence, and Phineas then turned at him. "The reason why I hit my hand a while ago is..."

"... is because of Vanessa?" Phineas finished, chuckling a bit. "I know that. I'm noticing it for a while now... Whenever Vanessa's around you're acting strange. You'll be able to sense if she's here if you hurt yourself or something. Is that it?"

Ferb's eyes just widened even more.

"Never mind." Phineas rolled his eyes. "What am I even saying?"

Ferb just looked at his reflection on the water and rests his hand over the nose where Vanessa kissed him. Is it even possible? Is it possible for a _young _person like him and a 16-year-old girl like Vanessa be together? Is it...

"Is Vanessa...?"

Phineas suddenly turned to Ferb, who just muttered those words out of nowhere.

Phineas made an anxious look. "Did you say something, Ferb?"

When Ferb's just about to answer, Vanessa suddenly came running towards them with a handful of ice cubes in her hands. She hurriedly descended on the pool and rests an ice cube over Ferb's wound. The latter gasped a bit.

"Does it hurt?" Vanessa anxiously asked, with a clear worried look written on her face. She saw Ferb shook his head, but she doesn't seem convinced.

Phineas, on the other hand, noticed the _deep _relationship these two are having. Despite his own obliviousness and naiveté with his own _love problems_, he can clearly see the 'more than friends' aura on these two.

_Is Vanessa...?_ That's the question Phineas distinctly heard from Ferb earlier. Ferb clearly _likes _her, but of course, he should feel awkward about this _crush _for her. Phineas can see what only Ferb can do right now is to approach her indirectly... That's what he _always _do anyway. But the other party doesn't seem to realize anything about it.

Suddenly, Phineas noticed that Ferb keeps glancing at him then back at Vanessa. A thought then came that _Ferb is actually seeking HELP from him_.

Phineas gave a thumbs up at his brother and quickly left for a while. Ferb, on the other hand, widened his eyes in surprise when Phineas just left him in an awkward situation, in which he realized that his brother's having his own business.

. . .

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"_

Everyone's heads turned to see a triangle-head kid standing on a stage who-knows-where-it-came-from. Ferb realized it's Phineas, who in turn winked at him for some reason.

"I was thinking of holding a contest - this time, a _different _one - and the contestants should be a pair of a boy and a girl. To those who wanted to join, just approach us here and we'll approve of it. Procedures will be announced later on."

Silence occurred a minute later, then everyone suddenly came running towards the stage asking to join. Ferb and Vanessa was then left on the jacuzzi.

Ferb glanced at her who's deeply staring at the people rioting over the stage, and gathered the guts to ask her _out _there.

"Do you..." Ferb uttered, and Vanessa turned. "You want to join?"

Vanessa's eyes widened, but smiled meekly. "Sure."

The two got up and walked towards the stage, with Ferb desperately _trying _to hold her hand... But unable to.

"Ferb! Vanessa! You're going to join!" Phineas blurted out when he saw the two lining up. He smiled sheepishly at the two, and winked again. "Have fun."

When the contestants were reduced to fifteen pairs, Phineas finally announced the procedures. "Here's the objective. This is commonly a _race_; you guys are going to be tied up in the legs and you have to complete every puzzles that our hosts will hand to you. If you've completed the three puzzles, you're going to head to our another adult-pool and you'll see a buoy floating there. The girl will ride on that buoy and the boy will swim to the end pulling the girl. The first pair who gets on the end wins and will receive a prize."

Ferb saw Vanessa smirk. "That's not too hard."

Phineas then held a toy gun and shoots, creating a _bang _sound which marks the start of the game. Everyone then ran towards the first puzzle, with of course difficulty with their legs tied up with each other.

But on the meantime, despite their height, Ferb and Vanessa seemed to be working out well. They were the first to reach the first puzzle.

It was Fireside girl Gretchen who welcomed them on the first puzzle and they were asked to assemble a pen with parts seperated in thirty seconds.

Ferb quickly gets hold of the pen and in just a blink of an eye, he's able to assemble it as good as new. They were then given a ribbon and they headed off to the next puzzle.

Ferb noticed Baljeet and Mishti quickly coming behind them... Which is no doubt since Baljeet's a nerd as well. Puzzles like these are no match to him; but Ferb seems to desperately want to win.

"Wow, Ferb... That's some great assembling skills you got there," Vanessa complimented, making Ferb blush again. "We're sure to win."

They finally reached the other stall and saw Holly in it. A metal clamp suddenly caught grip of Ferb and Vanessa's right wrists, and the puzzle is to try to let go of the clamp in thirty seconds.

Vanessa suddenly grabbed a hairpin with her left hand and inserted it in the hidden keyhole of the clamp. After a few seconds, they were free. They're given another ribbon and headed towards the next one.

Ferb glanced at her in admire and wonder, in which Vanessa chuckled.

"My dad creates those kinds of things, so... I'm kinda used to it."

When Baljeet arrived that stall, he grabbed his hand sanitizer from his pocket with the left hand and poured it over the clamps. Seconds later, they easily removed their hands from it.

Baljeet smiled at Mishti. "Sanitizer's another version of oil. It makes metals slippery."

Ferb and Vanessa finally arrived at the last puzzle, and saw Isabella on it. She hands Ferb a ball and asks them to target the 'moving-vase' across them.

"I'm warning you, Ferb. It's a little bit hard if you look at it." Isabella whispers, but Ferb seemed to be very focused on the _innocent _vase.

When he locked the target, Ferb threw the ball towards the vase but then it suddenly moved, able to avoid the ball.

"Hey, what happened?" Vanessa asked in surprise. "You didn't tell us it's moving!"

"I did," Isabella replied. "I said it's called the 'moving-vase', because it's moving. You try to hit it if you can."

Ferb's eyes widened again. He realized he remembers this game before... It's the game he and Phineas used to play with Candace when they were young. Candace will try to hit the vase, but the two brothers will move the vase to avoid the ball...

And THAT'S when he realized that Phineas is the one moving it _right now_.

Ferb's eyebrows twitched... He knew how good Phineas is when it comes to this kind of games. He knew he'll be having a hard time.

Baljeet and Mishti then arrives, and Isabella handed him a ball. This time, the two _compete _with each other with shooting the ball, but even with the two of them, Phineas's vase could avoid these easily. _This is tough_.

Ferb's now sweating very heavily. He continuously throw his ball in any direction just to hit the vase, but still no luck. Vanessa throws him a worried look.

"Ferb, take it easy..." Vanessa uttered, but Ferb ignores her and is very focused on targeting the vase. "Ferb, slow down... Don't take it so seriously or..."

Suddenly, one of Ferb's throws backfired and hits Vanessa instead. Loud gasps are then suddenly heard.

"Vanessa...!"

Ferb stopped throwing and grips on Vanessa, in which the latter covers her face with her hands... It should _really _hurt.

Phineas also stopped controlling the vase and stared anxiously at the two, which caused Baljeet to be able to hit the vase... And headed over to the another adult-pool.

"Vanessa... Are you all right?" Ferb's voice suddenly turned rough. It's very rare for him to be covered with emotions, since he's usually emotionless. Meanwhile, Vanessa's still on a trance.

"Vanessa... Vanessa..." Ferb repeatedly muttered her name, but his face was deeply covered so there's no clear distinction of what he's really feeling right now.

Everyone were all gathering around the place where Ferb and Vanessa are, staring deeply at them and exchanging looks. Phineas and Isabella also stared at them worriedly, hoping no extreme injury occurred.

Suddenly, Vanessa finally removed her hands over her face and rubs her nose.

"U-Uhh... I-I'm all right, everything's okay..." Vanessa uttered, smiling a bit. "It doesn't really hurt that bad; I was just so surprised. The ball's just made of plastic." Vanessa realized that there are a lot of people gathered around them and saw Ferb's face buried in her arms. "F-Ferb? W-What happened here?"

"Vanessa..." Ferb stated with a bit of joy, very happy that he hasn't injured her in any sort since he'll probably _won't _forgive himself if it ever happens. He then hugged her quickly, and the crowd cheered when she hugs him back.

After few moments, more crowd cheered when they realized that Baljeet and Mishti has already reached the end of the pool race. Phineas laughed, since he never expected that they will win after all.

"Well, it _is _too bad we hadn't won, but who cares?" Vanessa chuckled as she holds Ferb's hands. "At least, I enjoyed it."

Ferb gave a slight smile and even if he doesn't show it, his heart was now jumping with joy.

Suddenly, a car honk was heard at the front of the house. It's Linda and Candace from their mommy-daughter trip.

"Mom's here!" Phineas exclaimed. "I'm sure she and Candace will be happy to see our resort."

_Another _suddenly, a ZAP from nowhere hits Phineas and Ferb's backyard resort, making everything disappear and clean up the mess and the neighbor's houses to return from where they were.

"What happened?" Phineas raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Vanessa laughs. "That's probably the Clean-the-Mess-inator my dad made. This means he and his nemesis are finished fighting."

Just that moment, Linda and Candace came entering the backyard and saw almost everyone from the neigborhood in the backyard.

"Ooh, what's this?" Linda greeted.

"We're having a resort and puzzle-contests, mom."

"Ohh, that's so cute!" Linda chuckled. "Candace keeps panicking during our trip since she's saying something about her sixth* sense that she can tell that you guys are making something incredible again, but you're just having fun! Good thing it's just make-believe... Because if I see a real resort here, I just don't know how to react. Anybody want snacks?"

Everyone cheered and entered inside the house, leaving Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa and Candace... With Perry landing beside them from nowhere.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas and Vanessa both commented, and they chuckled.

"Well, since Perry's here, I'm going back to my dad and see how he's doing." Vanessa smiled and gave another kiss to Ferb. "Thank you again for the concern, Ferb. See you guys tomorrow!"

Phineas and Ferb waved good bye, with Candace approaching them in a dazed state.

"So Candace, how's the trip? Did you have f..."

"DON'T ASK!"

_* Whew. Another mistake. EDITED thanks to **SyahirSQRT2**. You're the best._

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to meet them halfway... Yeah right."<em>

**- Ferb Fletcher**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>**

Hmm... Is the main question answered? LOL. Maybe. It's up to your imaginations if what the question REALLY IS. ;)

This is another long chapter... But I do hope that it's worth it. I had a hard time coping up with Vanessa and Ferb's relationship, but I hope it turned out well.

**UpNext: Will I Be Able to Bust My Brothers?**


	5. Will I Finally Bust My Brothers?

_**WILL I FINALLY BUST MY BROTHERS?**_

* * *

><p>"Mom!" CANDACE, one early morning, shrieked as she ran frantically towards her dumbstruck mom. "MOOOMM! Mom, mom, mom, mom!"<p>

"Candace?" Linda almost tripped as she was being dragged by her panicking daughter. "W-What's with the screaming...?"

"Mom, you're _definitely _gonna see this!"

As they finally reached their backyard, Candace lifted her right arm and held it up the air as she introduces nothing.

"Candace," her mom still tried to calm herself down. "All I see is our backyard tree, grass and fence. I don't think there's something here that's worth emptying your lungs out."

Candace looked behind her and _indeed _saw nothing. She rubbed her eyes a bunch of times until she finally accepted the fact that _it _really disappeared.

"But, but... It's right there earlier! It was this giant robot-dog and he was eating a giant dinosaur bone and..."

"Candace, Candace..." Linda grabbed her daughter's shoulders and allowed Candace to calm herself for at least this time. When she finally reduced her panic a bit, Linda tried to talk Candace out of it.

"You know what? I think you should probably consult a doctor. This _habit _of busting the boys is getting _worse_... What if it's a sickness already? Try to snap out of it."

Candace's eyes are wide open and undoubtedly blank.

"Look, honey. If those boys are _indeed _making these kind of gigantic inventions and robots, where do they get the money to afford those?"

Candace raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you knew! It's actually because..."

"Hey, Candace! Hi, mom," Phineas and Ferb greeted as they stepped inside the backyard bringing Isabella's dog, Pinky, with them.

As Linda waved back, Candace strongly pointed a finger over the two surprised boys. "Phineas, Ferb! You go tell mom about where you get the money for your inventions!"

Phineas widely smiled. "Oh, okay. All we did was..."

"Oh, no!" Linda suddenly squealed as she stared at her watch in shock. "I didn't know I'm _this _late! Sorry kids, I have an errand to go to. This is _very _important - and quiet - so I'm hoping not to receive any phone call from you, Candace. I'll see you guys later."

Phineas and Ferb nodded and waved good bye, leaving Candace in a dazed state, sounding like a broken casette player with her famous "B-B-B-B-But".

. . .

After Phineas and Ferb watch their mother leave, they headed inside the backyard again, catching sight of a depressed Candace under the tree.

This is weird; sometimes Candace would refer to their backyard tree as an incredible nuisance and always getting in the way... But now she's actually taking the boys' usual positions under the tree. Later, Phineas threw a disappointed look when Candace gave out a deep sigh.

"Candace, it's so unusual hearing you sigh like that," Phineas worriedly stated, sitting beside his sister with Ferb doing the same. "Is everything all right?"

Candace rubbed her head nonchalantly in response, giving another sigh. "You don't suppose _I'm _all right, do you? Because of my obsession of busting you guys, mom thinks I'm already mentally insane that she even thought I should consult a doctor now! I just want to _bust _you... Is there something wrong with that?"

Candace then sobbed as loud as she could, making the boys wear their 'In-Case-Candace-Screams' earplugs. After allowing her to finish her _dramatic scream_, Phineas finally gave his reply.

"Well... Sorry, Candace."

Candace opened her teary eyes in wonder. "What's with that?"

"Well... If I understand correctly, we're the one at fault why you're like this today, am I right?"

Silence passed for a moment, leaving Candace in a sudden trance. Is it _really _their fault? Not even once did she blame them for being too panicky and insane. She always failed to bust them, but she never hated her brothers for that. _But now that I think of it, maybe you could really put it that way..._

Before Candace was about to talk, Phineas has finally answered the question she's _supposed _to ask.

"We'll make it up to you, Candace," she heard his brother remark this, printing a huge grin on his face. "Since you're desperately trying to... um... _'bust' _us since the first day of summer, we'll be helping you do that today."

Candace's eyes widened. "Wait, what? You're helping me bust you?"

"Well, yeah... If that's what you call it."

_Wait, did I hear right? _Candace stood up on her feet and stared at her confused brothers. Do they actually know what would happen if they were indeed busted? But they seem very serious with it... Well, it's their own outcome anyway, not hers.

"Good, then." Candace just replied, a bit hesitant about this, but she's willing to try. "You guys go make the largest and most expensive thing that you could ever do! Now!"

Phineas twitched an eyebrow. "Why most expensive?"

"So you'll never be able to make inventions again."

"But Candace, the money we use won't wear off 'til the end of summer."

Candace crossed her arms. "Why? I didn't know that! Ugh, whatever. You're going to busted this time anyway. Just go ahead and start building, will you?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks, but proceeded to plan their 'Largest and Most Expensive Thing' the very moment.

. . .

An hour later, several trucks came entering the backyard and lowering their stuffs on the ground, while Phineas discusses them with the contractor and signed them all up .

The contractor threw a deep stare over the kids and scoffed. "Aren't you guys..."

Phineas smirked. "...a little too young to be buying stuff like these and building things? Yes, yes we are."

The contractor glared at Phineas, then glanced at Ferb who's incredulously arranging the materials alone. "No. What I'm asking is... Aren't you guys a little too _wealthy _to be buying... _Ahem_, GOLD?"

Another truck is revealed to be dropping bars of gold on the grass and the entire backyard shone so bright that it almost blinded their eyes. Ferb then proceeds to cover the gold with a huge black sheet.

"No, no we're not," Phineas replied honestly, handing the contractor the signed papers. "Actually, we..."

"PHINEAS! Ferb!" Candace came calling from inside her room upstairs, seeing the trucks spread over randomly and stuffs almost covering their whole backyard. She slapped her forehead in furiousness, and hurriedly rushed down the stairs.

"What on earth is this?" Candace asked in a very harsh tone, waving an arm to the contractor to leave. "What are you planning to do now?"

Phineas rubbed his head. "I thought you want us to build the most largest and expensive thing to help you _bust _us..."

Candace's eyes widened, almost forgetting the incident. She stared at the stuff worth screaming her lungs out, and felt shivers down her spine when she caught sight of a pyramid-shaped thing covered with black sheet.

"What's that?" She pointed to the black sheet, causing Ferb to unveil what's behind it... And that's when she felt that she's almost beside the sun.

"Aaaagh!" Candace screamed on the top of her lungs, eyes in deep wide as she stared at that blinding object. _Was that just... GOLD?_

"Are those REAL? Why is something like that here?"

Phineas stared at his sister in confusion. "You told us to build the most largest and expensive thing we could build... And that's the most expensive thing we could _afford_."

Candace raised her eyebrow. "Are you SERIOUS? Is that even possible?"

Silence occured as Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks. Phineas then shrugged. "Isn't it?"

"Ugh! You are SOO definitely gonna be busted _this time_!" Candace shrieked as she grabbed her cell phone and started dialling.

"Candace!" Phineas halted her, grabbing her arm. "Mom said that you shouldn't call her! We will be busted later on, won't we?"

Candace stared at her brother, realizing the overall motive of this day is to _bust her brothers for good_. Well, perhaps she could leave them in their will and just wait 'til her mom gets back. In short, she's taken advantage of the whole day.

"You better be, okay?" Candace just scoffed as she headed back to her room. At some point, she was feeing really hesitant and anxious about this, but at the same time she feels that her long-time dream will finally come. But what is this feeling of _nausea_?

Phineas and Ferb watch their sister leave as Phineas suddenly realized something.

"Hey Ferb, have you seen Perry?"

A chatter sound was suddenly heard as the aquatic mammal came crawling beside them. Phineas blurted a "There you are, Perry!" and lifted him. It kinda feels weird though, since it's very unusual to see Perry at home today... Which is because today's actually his day-off.

. . .

"Hello, Stace?" Candace uttered from her room as she sticks her cell phone close to her ear. "I'm freaking out here."

Stacy's voice was then heard from the other line. _"Hey, what's with the noise?"_

Candace decides to higher her voice up since the drilling and hammer noises kept intercepting their conversation, which was actually Phineas and Ferb's building in the backyard.

"It's Phineas and Ferb," Candace almost yelled, still unable to hear her own voice. "They're building something again!"

_"Woah, isn't that different. Usually you'll hang up on me and go scold your brothers."_

"Yeah, I mean no... This is different." Candace sighed. "I... I think I'm the one that asked them to build this time."

_"You THINK? What was that supposed to mean?"_

"Well, I told them about my obsession to bust them and all, and they proceeded to help me _bust _them! Now they're building something _bustworthy_!"

A gasp was heard from Stacy's line. _"Whew, they actually have NO idea about what would the possible outcome be?"_

Candace shook her head. "I-I don't know. I don't even know if they're actually playing with me or something. Stacy, what am I going to do?"

Suddenly, silence occured. No response from Stacy was heard, but she doesn't seem to hang up yet. All Candace hear is the noise from outside, which is actually getting _very _irritating.

"Stacy? Still there?" Candace called out.

_"Y-Yeah..." _Stacy then uttered from the other line. _"Tell me, Candace. Is the 'thing' your brothers making is HUGE?"_

"Well, that's what I think it is."

_"Is it kind of like a STATUE?"_

Candace raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't know. I guess...?"

_"Is it 10 meters* high with something resembling you as the Statue of Liberty and there's a trophy at the top saying 'Victory! Candace finally busted US!' kind of thing?"_

"Okay, I give up. What's going on there?"

_"Is it made of GOLD?"_

GOLD? Candace hurriedly opened her window and saw a ten-meter* statue of... _Herself _similar to the Statue of Liberty holding a trophy at the very top saying 'Victory! Candace finally busted US!' kind of thing... Just exactly what Stacy described.

Candace suddenly rushed down the stairs, shock still overcoming her, as she headed out the backyard and saw Phineas looking at the sky.

"PHINEAS!" Candace yelled as she approached him and grabbed him on his shirt. "What on earth is this?"

Phineas grinned and lifted his arm, proudly introducing his work of art. "We made a statue of you, Candace! We decided to resemble it with the Statue of Liberty and it turned out great! It'll be perfect in the very time you bust us. There's even an elevator inside so everyone could go to the very top and see the whole Danville! We call it 'The Statue of Candace'. Cool, huh?"

Suddenly, a _'ting' _sound was heard and an elevator door opened at the very base of the statue and there came out Ferb. He gave a thumbs up to his brother, meaning that the statue's finished. As they looked back at their sister, they saw her eyes wide open and jaws almost reaching the ground _in shock_.

This. Is. INCREDIBLE. To be the actual model of that statue, to be carved in _gold_, to be a re-model of the Statue of Liberty... This is just like a dream come true for Candace. Now what? This is the number one candidate for busting the boys. What if her mom finds out about this? This is equally worthy like from Mt. Rushmore... But probably _better_!

When she's finally gotten back to her senses, she noticed almost everyone from the neighborhood were gathering in their backyard just to see this shocking new landmark. Because of this statue, she'll be an absolute STAR!

"Phineas!" Isabella then entered their backyard with her fellow Fireside girls behind her as her eyes were glued at the sight of the statue. "You guys made _this_?"

Phineas smiled innocently. "Yeah, did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's brilliant!" Isabella's eyes shone in reflect of the gold statue and continued to stare at it.

"Come on, let me show you the rest of it," Phineas offered his hand to Isabella, and the two - along with Perry and a handful of people - entered the base elevator of the statue. "Candace, wanna come?"

Candace's still in her dazed state, making Phineas shrug and entered the elevator without her.

. . .

"As you can see," Phineas started 'tourist guiding' as Ferb served as the elevator's operator. "The statue has mini-windows so you can see some parts of the Tri-State Area from here. When we reach the Statue of Candace's head, you'll feel like you're on the top of the world and you'll be able to see the entire Danville!"

Everyone cheered in excitement as they waited for the elevator to take them at the very top. Once there, the Statue of Candace's head opened and they can _indeed _feel like they're on the top of the world. They can see the entire city of Danville, which leads them jumping up and down in severe excitement, causing this terrible incident that Phineas and Ferb were very doubtful of.

Because of the continuous impact of the people jumping for _joy_, a crack on the statue's long neck caused the head to become unsteady and slowly off-balanced everyone over it. Candace noticed the ruckus from below and realized that her brothers - and a few people - were in possible danger.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace tried to call out, but was obviously isn't heard. She began to panic, running at different directions thinking of what to do.

Meanwhile, at the statue's head, Perry realizes that it's time for him to act what to do and puts on his fedora. He quickly wounds his grapnel hook to the trophy (which is higher than the head) and tried to stop the crack with everything he has. He threw a durable rope and it wrapped around the statue's big head, trying to maintain its steadiness for the boys to be able to reach the ground safely.

When realizing that it's not that unstable anymore, Ferb adheres his ability of engineering and successfully lowered the elevator and passed the crack in the neck. The elevator's successfully descending when Phineas noticed that Perry's not with him anymore.

"Ferb!" Phineas called out to his brother, who's busy controlling the elevator. "Have you seen Perry? H-He's not here with me!"

Ferb just shrugged as he sweats in maneuvering the contraption. "You're supposed to look out for him while I do... _This_."

Phineas suddenly felt extreme anxiety and nervousness that Perry might still be stuck at the head. He suddenly shoves Ferb and took over the controls of the elevator, causing it to open.

Ferb's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Phineas steps out of the door and headed up to the emergency stairs. "You handle this, Ferb... I'm going to look for Perry. He might be stuck up there!"

"No, Phineas!" Isabella tries to come after him, but Ferb stops her. He tries to stop Phineas as well, but his brother quickly ran upstairs, making him just to shake his head in compromise. Phineas knows what he's doing... Ferb _does _trust him in any way.

The elevator finally reached the ground, and everyone successfully leaves the crashing statue. Candace heads to hug Ferb tightly, incredibly worried about...him.

"Oh, Ferb! Thank goodness you're all right!" Candace exclaimed, and then looks around. "But... Where's Phineas...?"

She saw her brother shake his head and points up in the crashing head. Candace began to sweat and widened her eyes in complete SHOCK.

"He's... UP... THERE?"

. . .

Meanwhile, Phineas continued to climb up the collapsing statue. He luckily avoids any debris that'll fall unto him, slightly depressed since this project's _really _expensive and he considers it the greatest thing they've ever built this summer.

"Perry!" Phineas called out as he successfully reached the head. Everything's quaking, and only moments later, it'll collapse. "PERRY, where are you?"

On the other hand, when the aquatic mammal thought that everyone's already on the ground, he lets go of the rope and proceeds to slide down the statue. It is then when he heard Phineas call him from the very top, making his eyes widen in shock as well.

_Honk, honk._

"Oh no, that's mom!" Candace, from below, stated nervously when she heard her mom's car arriving the house. This is it... She can finally do it. She'll be able to bust her brothers now and claim the victory... But of course, in exchange of Phineas _dying _on the statue.

Thinking she can't save Phineas by herself, Candace thinks she'll head first to her mom and she'll be the one to come up with a plan to save him. But no... Her mom won't be able to think of anything the very moment. It'll get worse, too... If Phineas is _indeed _saved, her mom will go even in the very depths of grounding him and will give all the punishments Phineas'll have for his entire life. SHE CAN'T BUST HER BROTHERS.

Candace then suddenly grabbed Ferb by his shirt. "Ferb, you go distract mom from coming inside the backyard. I'll save Phineas. Do _everything _you can to prevent mom from seeing this."

She then threw Ferb out the backyard door, in which the latter saw Linda preparing to get down the car. Ferb quietly approaches her.

"Oh, this is new!" Linda greets her son happily. "Usually Candace will drag me out of the car as a greeting, but now it's actually the quiet Ferb welcoming me."

Ferb suddenly grabbed a MP3 player from his pockets and inserted it at Linda's ears, adjusting the sound volume.

"Ferb, honey? What's this?"

Ferb forced himself to smile. "A new hit single. Thinking of making you hear it."

He then gave her a sign of 'halt', preventing Linda from getting out of the car.

"Uh, Ferb?"

. . .

"PHINEAS!"

Candace suddenly remembered of her dad's modified car as the 'Flying Car of the Future... Today' and decided to use it to reach the collapsing head.

The ground then shook as soon as the 'Flying Car of the Future... Today' ascended off the ground. The incredibly heavy weight of the statue causes the ground to even collapse, making the statue slowly descending underground.

"Phineas!" Candace called out again as she saw Phineas gripping tightly at the stairs to prevent from falling and losing balance.

"C-Candace...!" Phineas yelled from inside the collapsing statue. Candace slowly drew closer to him and finally stretches her arm for Phineas to reach.

Candace then finally reached his hand and pulled him inside the car while watching the gold statue to collapse to the underground, creating a huge hole. Perry witnessed this from above the tree, deeply sighing of relief when he saw his owners were safe.

Once they finally landed, Candace depressingly watched over the big hole as she hugs Phineas tightly in tears.

"You dumb, crazy, reckless kid!" Candace continuously stated as she 'strangles' Phineas with her tight embrace. "Aren't you still _young _to be committing suicide? Have you even thought that your family's still here worried for you? Why on earth did you ever let yourself be stuck in _my _head?"

Phineas then smiled tearfully, hugging Candace back. "I'm sorry, sis. Thank you for saving me... But how about the statue? It's gone now, we're not able to help you..."

"What, and leave you _dying _on that incident? Do you really think I'm _that _crazy?"

Phineas grinned a bit and realized his real intention of climbing back the head. "But, where's Perry - "

Perry's chatter was then heard from under them, rubbing his head on Candace's legs as a sign of his affection.

"Oh, Perry! You're safe!" Phineas then proceeds to hug him tightly as well, overjoyed.

After a few moments, Candace remembered that her mom's outside and is being _guarded _by Ferb. She began to panic since there's a huge hole in their backyard... And not to mention, scared people gathered around them.

"But Phineas," Candace shook Phineas shoulders and pointed at the hole. "How do we explain that to mom?"

Phineas grinned and proceeds to grab a remote control from nowhere and pushes the button, revealing another land surface exactly covering the hole, leaving Candace in another level of shock.

"Don't worry, we expected that to happen." Phineas smiled. "Gold is probably very heavy especially if it's built as a large statue, and our land cannot hold it too long... So Ferb and I decided to make an emergency backup if it _did _happen. And... It actually did."

Suddenly, Linda just entered the backyard with Ferb following behind.

"What's going on here? Ferb won't leave me alone and he won't let me get out of the car! He made me listen for my Lindana song for five repeats! What's with that?"

Candace and Phineas exchanged glances and then looked at Ferb, who in turn just shrugged. Linda then caught sight of trembling neighbors gathered around the backyard, who just hurriedly ran outside and left the Flynn-Fletchers alone.

"Hey mom!" Phineas greeted, clutching Perry in his arms. "Guess what happened to us today! We - "

Candace then cupped Phineas's mouth with her palm, cutting his sentence. She then laughed nervously and sighed.

"...We have a very fun day, mom. The _funnest_ day that we'll never forget."

_*Darn another mistake. I should stop writing at Midnight. X(( EDITED thanks to_**_ SyahirSQRT2._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Having annoying, crazy, irritating, and reckless brothers aren't really bad at all... But who says I'll stop? They're still worth busting."<em>

**- Candace Flynn**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I deeply apologize for the outcome of the story if it ever displeases you... That's just means that Candace will _never _bust her brothers (well, apparently so far). I'm sure many of you knows that of course, she won't be able to bust them in this story anyway. I know right... I just made a story.

Please review guys! I appreciate criticisms and compliments! :D

P.S: Never mind the quote, everyone. XD

**UpNext: Are We A Little Too Young...?  
><strong>


	6. EXTRA: Are We A Little Too Young?

_**EXTRA: ARE WE A LITTLE TOO YOUNG...?**_

_(takes place BEFORE ep1: Rollercoaster)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>PHINEAS and FERB were sleeping soundly in their bedroom when Lawrence slammed the door open, switching the lights on and happily jumped beside the boys' beds, making them wide awake.<p>

"Good morning, boys!" Lawrence exclaimed over the boys' ears. "Happy first day of summer!"

Phineas rubbed his eyes as he feels blinded by the very bright light over him and gave out a huge groan. "Dad, do you mind...?"

"Oops, sorry for disturbing you, boys..." Lawrence scratched his head in apology, realizing that he just stormed inside the children's room very early in the morning. The day before was very busy since they need to complete their requirements in school before summer starts, so these boys really need some good and long sleep after a very busy day. Then after a moment of silence, he held a poster in front of Phineas' face. "Look, your mom and I decided to make the first day of summer memorable by having a family trip!"

The boys moaned again, but this time Phineas forced himself to sit up and look at the poster, yawning. "What's that...?"

"It's written in big letters, dear," Lawrence stated as he pointed over the words in the poster for Phineas to see. "It's the Tri-State Fair!"

At that very moment, Phineas and Ferb were now _really _wide awake.

A few minutes later, Lawrence and the boys then went down to the kitchen after preparing their things, seeing Linda washing dishes and Candace lazily eating her cereal.

"Oh, good morning, boys." Linda greeted. "Happy first day of summer."

"Happy first day of summer, mom."

Candace was then heard stomping her feet in furiousness. "You know, I don't remember the first day of summer being a holiday."

Phineas and Ferb stared at their sister in wonder, in which Linda commented: "Somebody got up in the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The two boys just shrugged and approached Candace, sitting beside her in the dining table.

"Have you heard, Candace?" Phineas grinned. "We're going to the Tri-State Fair today!"

Candace scoffed. "I don't see anything great about it."

"Actually, what we're only looking forward for is to ride the roller coaster there." Phineas joyfully declared, making Candace glare at him. "You see, this will be the first time we're gonna ride a roller coaster. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded silently.

Candace continued to munch at her cereal while she leaned her head at her hands. "I've never ridden a roller coaster too, and I'm _never_ looking forward to. What's so great about a roller coaster? Just the sight of it is making me puke already."

"Well..." Phineas glanced at Ferb. "Maybe it's because we don't have the fear of heights than you do."

"Oh, don't start with me."

. . .

After an hour of preparing and arranging things, the Flynn-Fetcher family now headed towards the state fair with their car. Joy and excitement were written all over Phineas' face, as he restlessly sat beside Candace. When they finally arrived at the park where the state fair's held, Phineas and Ferb happily skipped down the car and started running on random places.

There's a fair - not too many and not too few - number of people around so the line in the central attraction of the park won't be too long. After parking the car, the family - dragged by the excited Phineas - headed towards the park's roller coaster.

"You sure seem very excited to ride that roller coaster, Phineas." Linda laughed. "Well, it's not surprising since it _is _your first time."

Phineas laughed. "I've seen a lot of roller coasters in TV shows and some parks, and I've dreamed on riding one. This should be the coolest day ever!"

. . .

And here they are, in the said _main attraction _and the hopeful _coolest day ever _(note the italicized), where the two boys inside the roller coaster exchanged blank glances as the coaster zoomed down and suddenly stops after like... FIVE SECONDS, not knowing it's the end already. The Controller then says, "Please exit to the left.", making the kids twitch eyebrows in extreme infuriation.

. . .

"That... Was... IT?" Phineas growled as he approached his family, clutching his fists in total furiousness. "It just zoomed down for five seconds like some kiddie slide! They call that a roller coaster? I don't even call that a RIDE!"

"Relax, boy..." Lawrence patted Phineas' shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Our jaws dropped here as well when we saw it. We're sorry for the first day of summer and your first roller coaster ride to be...well... Lousy."

Candace also comforted the two ill-starred children. "I understand what you feel, guys... I will be crushing that coaster to pieces if I were in your position right now." She then glanced at her parents. "We've just broken Phineas' excitement and joy. Let's get out of this nasty place for god's sake."

Linda and Lawrence also exchanged upset glances, really feeling terrible to be breaking Phineas' innocent heart. Why is that 'roller coaster' displayed there? And the nerve of them to call that a roller coaster... What a lousy state fair.

While in the car on the way home, still feeling upset about depressing their sons, Linda and Lawrence then planned to be going to another place to continue to celebrate the first day of summer.

"Phineas and Ferb, darling..." Linda called to the backseat, "What do you say we go to somewhere else today? Your choice."

The depressed looks of the two boys slowly faded, as they were given a chance to go somewhere else. Phineas lightened up as he suggested, "What about a circus?"

A laugh from Lawrence was heard as he quickly turned the car. "It's Phineas who suggested it; to the circus it is!"

"Oh, come on!" Candace started her complaints again, glaring at her brothers. "The circus is worse than that roller coaster! Why would you go to an unpleasant-smelling circus anyway?"

Ferb smiled a little. "He probably wanted to see his long-time wish."

"And that is...?"

"I wanted to see the greatest act of the Danville Circus: monkeys juggling bicycles."

A deep silence then occurred inside the car.

"What the heck is that?" Candace glared deeply at her brothers, shaking her head in irritation. "Since when do 'monkeys juggling bicycles' considered an act? Since when _do_ monkeys juggle bicycles?"

Phineas grinned. "I saw it in a TV commercial, they say it's a very rare and great circus act and I want to see it personally!"

Candace sighed, slapping her head. "Oh, please."

. . .

As soon as they arrived at the circus, Lawrence quickly paid for their entrance and _quickly _spotted a vacant seat. There's also a fair number of people around just like in the state fair, so it's not that crowded. Candace was beginning to get a hunch here.

As soon as everyone has seated, Candace suddenly dug her face over her arms and groaned, enough for Phineas and Ferb to hear.

"Puh-lease. Now you expect me to sit over here and watch elephants balance on balls? Somehow I prefer to just stay at home and babysit Perry."

Phineas chuckled from beside her. "That's the first time I've heard you actually wanted to be with Perry."

Candace gave a serious glare in which the two boys laughed.

After a few moments of silence and waiting, the lights finally dimmed and there the Ringmaster suddenly appeared on the wide court, welcoming them. Afterwards consecutive series of animals appear one by one, each performing their own circus acts, impressing everyone inside. It lasted for about a quarter of an hour while everyone took their breaks before the second act start.

Phineas suddenly started to frown after the first act, making Candace wonder.

"What's up?" Candace patted Phineas' shoulder. "What's with that face again? Aren't you enjoying the show?"

Phineas shrugged. "I-I don't know. I only wanted to see the rarest act in Danville... But why am I getting the feeling that I won't see it?"

"Hello, there's still the second act. It's not yet finished, you know."

Phineas turned his head away from his sister, thinking she's not helping at all. "I know, but..." Suddenly, a thought arouse from his head, making him very hopeful again. He starts to get up and drag Ferb away. "We'll just be going to the washroom!"

Linda and Lawrence agreed, each exchanging glances.

"Why are they excited about going to the washroom?" Lawrence asked.

"Why does he have to drag Ferb in just going to the washroom?" Linda asked.

Candace just rolled her eyes and dug under her arms again. "Oh, for crying out loud."

Phineas and Ferb, on the other hand, are _obviously _aren't going to the washroom, but at the circus' backstage. They wanted to meet with the Ringmaster themselves and ask if there'll be monkeys juggling bicycles.

"Oh, Mr. Ringmaster!" Phineas called out as soon as he saw the Ringmaster talking to some employee. The Ringmaster glanced at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What are two kids doing here? Didn't you see the sign 'Authorized Personnel Only' or you two just can't read?"

"Well," Phineas suddenly stopped, a bit surprised about this sudden attitude of the Ringmaster. "We _did _see the sign, but we insisted."

The Ringmaster just rolled his eyes and places his hands on his hips. "What do you want, then?"

"Sir, will there be a performance of monkeys juggling bicycles? Please, oh please?"

Silence suddenly occurred between the Ringmaster and the boys, with the Ringmaster staring deeply at them.

"No."

This very answer shocked Phineas a lot. "W-What?"

"There'll be no act like that in here."

"_Why_?"

The Ringmaster sighed for these kids to be too _annoying_. Anyway, he waved his arms at them and showed them the cage where their monkeys were kept.

"Our monkey trainers," the Ringmaster began his story, "all left for a much bigger job in other countries. Because of that, the acts involving monkeys strongly disappeared, so the rarest act in Danville wasn't seen since. We tried to hire other professional trainers, but no one was able to train them to do the rarest act... So we removed monkeys to the list of animals in our circus and these monkeys - " He pointed at the cage with the monkeys in a very sad state, " - were scheduled for bringing at the zoo and be kept there."

Phineas and Ferb's eyes were in definite _wide_... Trying to absorb the fact that there'll be no monkeys in their circus anymore. _This can't be_. Phineas was very much looking forward for this... First the roller coaster and then this? Won't he enjoy the summer as he's hoping to? Will he do what other lame kids do: watch TV all summer long, play boring board games, spend with their not-so-fun platypus pet, sit under their tree doing nothing (with Ferb sitting beside him)? NO, it can't be!

Phineas shook his head and grabbed Ferb's shoulders. "I won't let my first day of summer the lamest day of the season, and my summer season to be the lamest season of the year! Ferb, I think I know what we're going to do today." He then turned at the Ringmaster and prints a very motivated expression on his face. "Sir, I was really hoping to see the rarest act in the Danville circus, and I'm going to make sure I'll be able to. Allow us to train the monkeys."

A huge roar of laughter echoed at the four corners of the room, with the Ringmaster clutching his big belly as he wiped the 'tears of joy' in his eyes. He chuckled and laughed for two consecutive minutes, scaring the two boys a bit.

"Wait... Are you guys serious...?" The Ringmaster said between his laughs, unable to stop himself. "You? Train the monkeys? A triangle-head and Mr. Two Big Eyeballs? You guys made my day!"

"S-Sir," Phineas tried to laugh alongside him, not really knowing what the heck's funny. "We're serious."

The Ringmaster then stopped laughing and stared deeply at the two boys. "Maybe you don't understand. Aren't you listening at my story earlier? I told you that we tried to hire professional trainers but nobody's able to make my monkeys perform the rarest act! You think you kids could do it? _Aren't you guys a little TOO young _to be training monkeys?"

This question suddenly silenced Phineas. He and Ferb exchanged glances and he looks back at the Ringmaster, simply uttering the words. "_W-We are_?*"

(*note that this is _really _a question)

"OF COURSE! And since you two kids are KIDS, tell me you're just kidding yourselves and you really don't know how to train monkeys!"

"B-But sir, we actually - "

"Just get out of here!"

. . .

Candace then saw the sight of her two brothers in a very disappointed expression, both looking very hopeless. They sat beside her lame-like, digging their heads under their arms as well.

"Mom and dad went to buy snacks," Candace remarked. "But wait... Why do you guys look like you've been in a middle of a riot of a herd of rhinoceros?"

"Hey, Candace..." Phineas uttered, but loud enough for Candace to hear. "You always say that age doesn't matter. Does it, really?"

Candace's eyes widened, surprised for Phineas to be asking a question like that. "What?"

"You see... We asked the Ringmaster that we'll train the monkeys ourselves, but he told us that we're too young to be doing that."

"Look," Candace said, "I don't care about the second statement, but the first one... Age _really _doesn't matter, I tell you! So what if you're too young to be doing something? If you know you can do it, then don't let your age tear up your dreams. If a baby can be a president of the country, then there's no point to be arguing with it! In love, it's not impossible for a 14-year-old girl to fall in love with a 30-year-old man... As soon as they're really in love. Age is just composed of numbers, and it's created so a person will know about how many years they're living in this world... But I believe there's no value at all. Age restriction is _indeed _created, but if a kid can do something, it's definitely not needed! Remember, Phineas... Don't let your age tear up your dreams. Be proud of what you can do with your age. If somebody asked you again if you're too young to be doing something, then answer proudly, 'YES, YES WE ARE.' "

"Candace..." Phineas and Ferb gets teary-eyed with this speech of their sister, and motivation suddenly filled up their body again. They hugged their sister, and quickly left towards the backstage again. "We'll be right back!"

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Candace tried to follow them, but realized she needs to guard their seat, making her groan in furiousness again.

. . .

"YOU kids again?" The Ringmaster bellowed as soon as he saw the two boys standing in front of him _again_. "Didn't I tell you guys to leave?"

"Sir," Phineas panted, but a smirk emitted on his face. "We wanted to train the monkeys to juggle bicycles."

The Ringmaster slapped his head. "Like I SAID... Aren't you a little TOO young to be training monkeys?"

Phineas and Ferb smiled, and looked at the Ringmaster in great motivation. "Yes, yes we ARE."

The Ringmaster was left _speechless_ as stared deeply at the two encouraged boys, and then suddenly gave a very wide smile. "Well, why didn't you say so? Go ahead so you could be able to perform for the second act."

Phineas and Ferb jumped joyfully, very happy that they're finally allowed to SHOW THE TALENT _that they're hiding for a long time_... And who knows that it's actually Candace who motivated them from the start.

* * *

><p><em>"Age DOESN'T matter. It's just composed of numbers that verify the years of your living in this world."<em>

**- Candace Flynn  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>**

Has anyone familiarize themselves about this chapter? About the phrase 'monkeys juggling bicycles'****, the idea actually came from this dialogue:

_**Linda: **_It seems we have this conversation before.__

__**Candace: **What do you mean?__

_**Linda: **I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles. And when I come home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys._

Anyone familiar with this dialogue? It occurs at the first P&F episode, Rollercoaster. They say that the first day of summer was when Phineas and Ferb build that rollercoaster, but Linda mentioned something about the boys training monkeys before... So it's not really accurate that rollercoaster was the first day of summer, and that's where I GET THE IDEA of making this chapter.

As I've said, thi_s _chapter occurred the day before they build the rollercoaster, so please don't be confused. I know the question "Aren't you a little too young..." is answered "Yes, yes we are", but I decided to make it a chapter. ;)

**CONTINUATION WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__  
><em>_


End file.
